Mitchell Van Morgan
|episode_appearances= *Mitchell Van Morgan pilot episode |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media= |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studio *Nickelodeon |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |english_voice_actor(s)=Jason Anthony Griffith |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Keiko Utoku |age=15 |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)= |nickname(s)= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5' 9" |weight=177 lb. |hair=Dark Bluish black |skin=Pale light brown |eyes=Brown |attire= *Red Police hat with a blue fire icon on it. *Red baggy turtleneck sweater with a guitar cross on it. *A extra-long yellow scarf *a necklace based on InuYasha and the Sharingan from Naruto *Light weight, hyper friction resistant black cowboy work boots *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |skin_group=Afro-latin American |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)=Team Mitchell |favorite_beverage=Cream Soda |favorite_food= *Macaroni and Cheeses *Plain Double Cheeseburgers *Cheetos *Cheese Pizzas *Stuff crust Cheese Pizzas |likes=Example |dislikes=Example |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type=speed }} Mitchell Van Morgan (Japanese; ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an mōgan, born in Feb 6) is the title character, the central character and main protagonist of the Mitchell Van Morgan series and Nickelodeon's mascot. He is an autistic, epileptic and moderate Afro-latin American manga artist born with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Mitchell can also accelerate, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Mitchell has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Mitchell has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Mitchell uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who constantly seeks world domination. Concept and creation Nickelodeon's Japanese joint venture subsidiary MITCHELL Project created Mitchell while developing Mitchell Van Morgan in an attempt to produce a best-selling video game for the THQ/Nickelodeon properties; While the company itself is involved in the creation of Mitchell, and are generally credited with the creation of the character. Eventually, the mascot they selected was Nickelodeon's submission, an autistic afro-latin american teen manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan, who is also codenamed "Mr. Nickelodeon". Surname Although he considers Mitchell Van Morgan Sr. his father, he kept his original surname as Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. (or Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd). Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Battle Mitchell Battle 2 Mitchell Battle 3 Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed Mitchell & Aang series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan In the american-anime series Mitchell Van Morgan made by Nickelodeon and its comic series published by Dark Horse Comics, Mitchell originally lived in earth. During one of his battles with Marquessa, enslaved the people with the roboticization technology and took control of the planet. Mitchell, his friends and Marquessa and the rest of the series characters highly in shock mostly based on their gaming counterparts in Raleighopolis. Shortly after defending raleighopolis, Mitchell, his friends, Marquessa and the rest of the series characters came to have a strong bond with different amount of people during a lonely, peaceful or a malicious life ever since Mitchell's fame is always busy. Mitchell, his friends, his allies and his rivals have became wanted fugitives by Welton Payne-Smythe planned by Marquessa himself. Until Doc Payne and Amanda are aware of their plans have became wanted fugitives by Welton Payne-Smythe planned by Marquessa himself. Mitchell eventually settled down with his friends and became a famous hero among the human population as he and his friends protected the world from Marquessa as the doctor stubbornly attempted to conquer earth eventually. Six months later, Mitchell teamed up with his friends to fight the Gordo, the space villain who will bring threat to the safety of the entire galaxy very similar to the Mitchell Galaxy series. With everyone's aid, Mitchell managed to defeat the Gordo army and their leader Gordo and saved the galaxy. Upon returning to his home planet, and Mitchell himself went back to his normal battles with Marquessa. Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Mitchell X In other media Mitchell in the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards In The 1998 Kids Choice Awards, This is Mitchell's first time at the KCA. This time at the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, A global phenomenon is born and Nickelodeon brings out their videogame mascot to the KCA era. Mitchell Van Morgan is in the photoclips of his first KCA, Now that's lovely. Mitchell first appeared in the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 98 as a character debut in 1998, and subsequently starred in his first videogame made by THQ (now by THQ Nordic) called Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine In 1999, Nickelodeon's THQ videogame side-scroller takes a mincemeat cover of the Nickelodeon Magazine as his magazine debut. As years passed by, Mitchell Van Morgan and his buddies made a numerous cover appearances on the Nickelodeon Magazine from start to present. Television Film Theme parks Characteristics Occupation and hobbies Relationships Dr. Marquessa Gavin O'Neal Davis Carolyn Ashley Taylor Jennifer Hooker Metal Mitchell Martin J. Moody David Jessie Drake Nicholas Dunn Scottie Salmon Sarah Lynn Meadows Kelly Watargashi Amber Dusty Riddle Chip Jet the Hawk The Deadly Six Infinite Avatar Friends/allies *Gavin O'Neal Davis (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (best friend, childhood friend and his lucky girlfriend) *Jennifer Hooker (Good friend, Carolyn's best friend and Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend) *Martin J. Moody (best friend and rival) *David Jessie Drake (best friend and Gavin's frenemy) *Nicholas Dunn (best friend, classmates and Travel agent) *Scottie Salmon (ally and arch-rival) *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Ebony Nichole Lewis *V-107 Blanka *Valerie Anne Gupton (ally, classmates and rival) *Brock Clark *Pierre *Ulysses *Kwame Alston *Jamie *Amanda Payne (ally, close as siblings and his mentor's daughter) *Dr. Alexander Payne (ally and mentor) *Richard Mundo *Barren Nox *John Buchanan (ally, close friend and classmates) *Margaret Barrionox *Kelly Watargashi *Preston *Amber (close friend, partner in combat) *Dusty Riddle (close friend, classmates and friendly rival) Rivals *Scottie Salmon (arch-rival) *Martin J. Moody (friendly rival) *Dusty Riddle *Horace (in speed) *Metal Mitchell *Johnny Enemies *Marquessa **Dr. Marquessa (arch-enemy) **Genola (arch-enemy's wife) *Cubot *Metal Mitchell (robotic doppelgänger and second arch-enemy) *Fang the Sniper *Vapor (formerly) *R.U.N (formerly) *Dr. Marquessa Nega Captain Whisker Johnny Mini & Mum *Black Arms *Black Doom Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Nocturnus Clan *Imperator Ix *Classic Eggman The Time Eater The Deadly Six Infinite References Abilities Mitchell Van Morgan is the one-&-only very strong Afro-Latino American teenage speed demon. He possesses lightning-fast reflexes and also uses speed to fight criminals (even the Marquessaniks lead by Marquessa) in Raleighopolis. Some of the Nickelodeon fans might even said that he's has Drag racing skills, he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with Japanese comic books known as Manga and he leads the Team of his buddies Gavin, Martin, David and Nicholas called Team Mitchell. Mitchell is also a master of disguise and often uses a variety of costumes to foil Marquessa's schemes; his disguises are made all the more effective thanks to the extreme gullibility and stupidity of Marquessa's minions. Also, Mitchell is able to ride his rocket-packed skateboard at full speed. Mitchell has a valley-boy speaking accent and he is also capable of traveling at supersonic speed, and is implied to be the fastest man in his universe. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble Gums, Mitchell eats his MVM Power-up Bubble-gum to power up his Wind, Super Speed for a limited time, earn more mvm coins and restores full health and adds an extra hit point. Reception Critical response Legacy References External links Category:Humans Category:Afro-Latin Americans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters